saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Konzen Douji
Abilities I think it was mentioned in the manga (Gaiden) that Konzen can stamp fast, and read tons of paper in a fraction of ? a sec... I dont know what you call that .... like photo something??? I'm not a good english speaker... Riniloves (talk) 13:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... I'm rereading Gaiden for the second time, and I haven't gottne the part that I think you're talking about... : Relationships Does this page need some relationship or not? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC)) References Regarding citations (first bullet point in Trivia to be more specific), is Wikipedia a valid one for this wiki? I'm asking because it has synopsis of "Journey to the West (西遊記)" in English, otherwise maybe citing the original classic text? Or cite both? I do note that Wikipedia itself is also another "wiki"... Souchanl (talk) 01:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I guess it would be kind of complicated to cite that, so it's okay... Because of some raising issues with the Wiki, everyone it supposed to be really cracking down and going through the pages and citing stuff that came out of the Manga/Anime; citing it for series, Volume & chapter and/or episode. If you can't cite it, that's okay though. It was just something that I didn't know and I usually swear by it (Hahahahahaa). Astral writer (talk) 04:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem at all, infact, Journey to the West is on my to be re-read list anyway (after a recent re-read of Saiyuki, hahah), so just flipped through a couple of chapters that I remember Konzen was mentioned and cited those chapters. Souchanl (talk) 05:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Koumyou Sanzo and Konzen Douji :Awesomes! I'm going to start on Koumyou's profile first, 'cause I just finished writing his out all the way. I've never had the chance to read the original journey to the west... I'm want the part of the "Monkey" series, and thought it was funny, but that's about it... Astral writer (talk) 23:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC)http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100821183407/bleach/en/images/e/e1/O_Accent_Button.png I will bring up another topic. Isn't it weird that Koumyou heard Sanzo's voice? And is it just me... Konzen Douji does look like Koumyou for some reason. What i meant is... he's kinda resemble as him... (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) : : :I have noticed that in the past too. But I think their similar appearances are just a coincidence. In Minekura-sensei's other series, she has lots of characters that resemble Koumyou, but not some many that resemble Konzen or Sanzo... (outside of color, she actually has a lot of character with blonde hair and violet eyes). ANYWAY, about hearing his voice, that's a can of worms in and of itself. I think it was at least important plot set up that Minekura have some kind of influence about the voice, because if he hadn't Sanzo might not have gone looking for Goku. It could be that Koumyou had some kind of bond with Sanzo like Sanzo-Konzen had with Goku, but I think there's a quite a bit a difference between the two circumstances. Astral writer (talk) 16:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC)